Sporting events have been developed to simulate the strategies that are typically experienced with actual military confrontations. These sporting events require the participants to either work alone or as a group with the goal to locate and capture other participants.
Once an opposing participant is located, the participant fires projectiles at the opposing participant. The object of the game is to be the last person who has not been hit with a projectile.
Since it is desirable to not injure the opposing participant with the projectiles when the opposing participant is struck with the projectile, it is common to use liquid-filled projectiles that burst when striking the participant. Typically the projectiles are filled with a colored liquid, such as paint, which at least partially covers the participant when the projectile strikes the participant. The colored paint thereby indicates to other participants which participants have been hit and, therefore, are out of the game.
The projectiles used in these games are typically propelled with a compressed gas to avoid the potential dangers of using explosives, such as gun powder, that are typically used with bullets in conventional guns. Additionally, the compressed gas costs less than explosives.
When these types of systems are used, a high pressure source of gas is provided as a source of the compressed gas used in the guns. While a high gas pressure is needed to propel the paint balls, this pressure is typically considerably less than the pressure in the high pressure source of gas. As such, it is necessary to regulate the pressure of the compressed gas provided to the gun to prevent damaging the gun.
Acomb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,858, discloses a dual-spring, adjustable pressure reducing valve. The Acomb valve includes a piston that slides within a bore of the valve body. The piston includes a sealing portion that is urged against the valve seat by a first spring. A second spring provides a force against a diaphragm for adjusting the pressure reducing finction. The force of the spring against the diaphragm is adjusted by a first adjusting screw, and a support plate that directly contacts the spring to force the spring against the diaphragm. The Acomb device directs high pressure gas through the piston and outwardly into the high-pressure chamber through openings in the piston. Adjustment of the Acomb device is provided by a direct force applied to the main spring of the regulator.